


As it Should Have Been

by MimeticEternity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Mizumono, Optional heavy angst, With an optional sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimeticEternity/pseuds/MimeticEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the season 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reversing Time

"They know."  


Hannibal froze, listening as Will hurriedly finished speaking. "I'm on my way over. Get ready to leave."

  
The line went dead, and Hannibal frowned at the food he had been preparing - he wouldn't have time to finish making dinner. Such a shame.

  
Will sped to Hannibal's house, all the while praying that he would get there before Jack. When he pulled up to the front and saw that Jack's car wasn't there, he let out a sharp exhale of relief before jumping out of the car and hurrying into the house. "Hannibal! Hannibal, come on we have to go!"

  
He ran into the kitchen, stopping when he saw Hannibal standing there, dressed to leave. Will gestured impatiently to the door. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

  
Hannibal smiled. "In a moment, Will. First, I have a surprise for you."

  
Will frowned, confused and agitated. "Hannibal, we don't have time for-"

  
"You can come down now, _elniukas_."

  
Will heard footsteps behind him, and he spun around, thinking that maybe Jack had gotten in and his hand automatically went to his gun and-

  
...

  
"Hi, Will."

  
Standing there, wrapped up in warm clothes with a huge smile on her face, was-

 

"A-Abigail?"

  
Abigail nodded, laughing joyfully, and Will fell to his knees, overwhelmed with emotion.

Abigail was alive. Abigail was _alive_.

He hadn't killed her, he was innocent, she was safe. Tears fell from his eyes as Abigail quickly kneeled and hugged him tightly, saying how much she had missed him. Will hugged her back, laughing through his tears and closing his eyes as he pressed his face to her hair. He held her tightly, needing to know that she was real, that she wouldn't disappear like all the hallucinations had before.

  
"Y-You're alive. You're alive you're alive you're alive..."

  
Will repeated the words over and over, pulling back and looking at Abigail's face, studying the features he thought he'd never see again. Hannibal's voice sounded from behind him.

  
"Come, we must leave now."

  
Abigail stood, helping Will who couldn't bring himself to completely let her go. Will turned to Hannibal then, a realization dawning over him.

  
"You...You've been planning this all along."

  
Hannibal nodded, stepping forward and pulling Will and Abigail into his arms. "Now, we can all be together, in the special place I've made just for us."

  
They all smiled, and Abigail noticed how Hannibal's eyes kept darting down to Will's lips, and how Will's eyes were doing the same to Hannibal's. Smiling, she sighed in mock exasperation and stepped back to give them space. "Will you two just kiss already?"

  
They chuckled, blushing and glancing at Abigail sheepishly, before gladly obeying her command.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elniukas: fawn (Lithuanian)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Fate and Circumstance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this alternate ending, it ended at the first chapter. But I considered that even if they had decided to leave together, things still may not have ended well. So this is a possible ending to the alternate ending of the ending that momentarily ended our lives because DAMN. That angst.
> 
> WARNING: If you would like to keep the happy fluffy alternate ending in your mind, I advise not reading this chapter, which is the reason for the warnings and some tags.

They separated with a final, lingering kiss, and hurried to the door. It was raining, hard, and Will squinted through the downpour as they rushed to the car. He tossed the keys to Hannibal, scanning for any approaching headlights. Seeing none, he almost relaxed, almost let the adrenaline drain from his body, before Jack's earlier words hit him like a punch to the stomach.

  
_I have sharp shooters on the roofs of neighboring houses with lines of sight to all the windows._

  
At that instant, Will caught a glimmer on one of said neighboring rooftops, a reflection of light off of a wet body, and he knew that that shooter's aim would be right on Hannibal's heart.

  
Time stopped.

  
Will swore he could hear the shooter's heartbeat, feel the weight of the trigger as if it was beneath his own finger, and, without hesitation, he threw himself at Hannibal, tackling him sideways and knocking the both of them to the ground. Hannibal let out a strangled noise, the impact of the hard concrete and of Will falling atop him instantly forcing the air from his lungs. He opened his mouth to question Will for his strange actions, instinctively annoyed and angry at the unwarranted attack, when the scent of it hit him - blood. Even without seeing or feeling it, he knew that there must have been gouts of it because the thick coppery scent assaulted him despite the downpour of rain. He sat up quickly, gently maneuvering Will so he was on his back, and leaned over him to shield him from the rain. "Will? Will, where are you hit?"

  
Will didn't answer - he didn't need to. The black stain spreading over his shirt was answer enough. Abigail, who had just gotten into the back seat of the SUV, cried out at the sight of Will on the ground. She threw the door open and made to get out, but before her foot could touch the ground Hannibal had scooped Will up and carried him to the car.

  
"Abigail, get down! Get down and cover your head with your hands!"

  
Abigail quickly sat down on the floor of the car, and her face twisted in horror when Hannibal laid Will down on the floor before her. "Will?! Will!"

  
The entire front of his shirt was soaked with blood, and he shivered terribly as his face quickly drained of all color. Abigail jumped when Hannibal slammed the door, and her eyes followed him as he ran to the driver's side and got in, keeping his head low and his movements quick. Just as Hannibal put the key in the ignition, the driver's side window shattered, and Abigail screamed as glass flew everywhere.

  
"Stay down!"

  
The sound of the engine coming to life and tires screeching filled Abigail's ears as she hunched over Will, holding him as tightly as she could to keep him from rolling and jerking with the violent movements of the car as they sped away.

  
_"A...Abigail..."_

  
"I'm here, Will! Just hold on! Please!"

  
Abigail had to shout over the wind rushing in through the broken window. The floor of the SUV gleamed wetly, the passing street lights making the black pools sparkle and dance. Will held onto Abigail as best he could, his vision phasing in and out of darkness as he tried to speak. _"I-I'm sorry..."_

  
"No. No! You have nothing to be sorry for! Hannibal, we need to stop! You have to help him - he's losing too much blood!"

  
_"H-Hannibal..."_

  
"He can't wait anymore!"

  
_"...sorry..."_

  
"NOW!"

  
The car suddenly veered and screeched to a halt on the side of the road, and the lack of the wind roaring through the shattered window left Abigail's ears ringing. All at once, the wet rattling of Will's breathing became all too apparent, and she almost wished for the wind and the roaring engine to drown it out again. Hannibal turned on the lights inside the car to see better, and Abigail choked on a gasp at the sight. In the darkness she hadn't realized just how much blood Will had lost. It was soaked into the floor and her clothes and the awful smell of it would forever be seared into her nostrils.

Hannibal climbed into the back, and Abigail forced herself to move and make more space in the car. She crawled back into the large trunk, pretending not to hear the small, choked noise that escaped from Hannibal's throat as she folded the seats and slid them further back into the trunk. _Everything is going to be fine,_ she thought as she sat by Will's head, opposite Hannibal. _Hannibal will save him._

While she had been putting away the seats, Hannibal had torn open Will's shirt to inspect the wound. Abigail watched, despair and near hysteria welling within her as Hannibal ignored the wound on Will's chest, instead cradling him and gently pushing his hair from his eyes.

  
"What are you doing?! You have to stop the bleeding!"

  
She leaned forward, hands outstretched to do just that, but Hannibal looked up at her, and the heavy tear drops that refused to fall from his eyes were all that she needed to see. She sobbed heavily, taking Will's hand in her own.

  
Hannibal stared down at the man he loved.

  
"Will," his voice broke. "I cannot save you."

  
Will was nearly unconscious at that point, wrenching every last iota of energy from the wells of his being just to keep his eyes open. He felt a trembling hand holding his, and he tried to squeeze back.  


_"_ _A...Abigail..."_  


Abigail leaned forward so that she was in Will's line of sight, trying desperately to cease her sobbing long enough to hear what Will had to say.  


_"I-I'm sorry...sorry-"_

  
"You don't have to apologize for-"

  
"Let him speak, Abigail."

  
Hannibal's words were quiet but firm, and Abigail nodded and listened to Will.

  
_"Sorry for t-taking away your father."_

  
Abigail couldn't hold back her sobs anymore.

  
_"I l-love you, Abigail."_

  
"I love you, too...Dad."

  
Despite the funny sort of drowsiness that had overcome Will, he smiled widely, feeling truly at peace after what seemed like an eternity of anguish. He turned back to Hannibal then, the smile still on his face, and Hannibal found himself smiling back, despite the growing agony in his heart.

  
_"T-Take care of her, Hannibal. Promise me."_

  
Hannibal swallowed past the 'lump' in his throat, musing absently that it wasn't actually a lump, but instead the muscle tension created by his throat working against the expansion of his glottis in order to increase oxygen intake in such a stressful situation. He stroked Will's hair again, willing the tears not to fall. "I promise, Will. For as long as I live, she will be safe with me."

  
Will relaxed, the sinister drowsiness that he had been fighting so determinedly turning into a welcoming embrace. _"The t-teacup that you shattered did come together. I hope that the one I shatter c-can do the same."_

  
Hannibal exhaled, a few defiant tears burning tracks down his cheeks as Will's rattling breaths grew quieter, before silencing altogether. Hannibal leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Will's still smiling lips as Abigail's mournful cries rang in his ears.

  
"I hope so, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism/comments in general/kudos/hugs are greatly loved and appreciated :D


End file.
